They can never get a break
by The Black Lotus Flower
Summary: Basically you could say its my version of 'Threads' but it is also another story all together   Pete is not happy with whats going on, what will he do to get back at Sam and Jack and how far will he go. Im bad at summaries. T possibly for later chapters.


Stargate: SG1 Fanfic...

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Author: Girl Of Gallifrey

Just a Jack and Sam story, basically you could call the start of it a different version of threads

She sat in the briefing room, waiting with Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Teal'c was standing by the window, looking out at the Stargate with his usual raised eyebrow.

"Daniel Jackson, what do you think is keeping O'Neill from attending this meeting on time?" Asked Teal'c.

The Archaeologist was sitting down is his usual chair, "I have no idea what's so ever Teal'c, but it better not last much longer." Mumbled Daniel, who was engrossed in translating a new a tablet, which was found on a planet, the Ancients, once had an outpost on.

'I think I know what he's doing, he's talking to her...' Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter thought to herself, forgetting the look of jealousy and anger which had found a way onto her face.

Teal'c who had turned around, looked at Sam, noticed the emotions spread on her face and was immediately concerned, "Colonel Carter, is there something wrong?" He asked stepping forward.

Daniel who was only just paying attention, let Teal'c handle Sam, only because he would ask her later when she went to her lab.

Sam quickly glanced at Jack O'Neill's office and sighed, hoping it went unnoticed. "No Teal'c not one thing is wrong." She replied with the best 'happy' voice she could muster. 'Well its not technically wrong, there is more than one thing wrong...' she thought sadly to herself.

"Are you sure Colonel Carter?" Teal'c was loyal to SG-1 he could not bare to see anything wrong, but everyone knew that he was even more loyal to Jack.

She shook her head, laughing silently, "Yes Teal'c I'm sure."

Daniel who was fed up of waiting, put down the tablet, stood up and walked to his friends door, "Jack, any day now." He said loudly and knocked on his door.

-sg1-

"Yes I'll tell her right now, thank you." Jacks voice was filled with sorrow and he hung up the phone, he had just spoken with someone from the infirmary. Then Kerry Johnson had walked in with a form for Jack, he suspected it was to be moved to somewhere else.

"Here General," She handed him the form, "When I said we could still be friends, I guess I lied." She said then walked out not letting him say a word.

'Well, I'm glad she's gone.' Jack thought happily to himself.

-sg1-

Sam was remembering, what she had said to Pete Shannahan that very morning:

**Flash Back**

_She led him to a bench and then they sat down, she grabbed his hands hoping he would get too angry_

_"Pete, there's no easy way to say this... So here it goes, I'm sorry but I- I cant marry you, I thought i could, but I was in love with the idea of being in love, but i now realised that an- and I cant be with you.." she finished the sentence of quietly._

_The anger grew on Pete's face, "Its because of him isn't?" And with that Pete walked off and too his car, then drove away._

Jack walked out of his office, not knowing that Sam and Pete had broken up, 'Stupid Pete, and Stupid regulations..' He thought to himself.

He walked upto the table, with that look of sorrow on his face, "This briefing is cancelled and we'll have it tomorrow at 0900." He then turned to Sam, "Carter, stay behind will ya?"

"Yes sir," Was all she could say, when she looked up at his sad face.

Daniel and Teal'c walked out leaving the two alone, and Jack took the seat next to Sam and faced her, she did the same.

"How's Pete?" He asked trying to lighten things up for her.

"We broke up this morning sir." She said taking a sip of some coffee, she brought in earlier.

"Oh. I'm sorry," He said trying his hardest to not let the sarcasm in to his words, and thankfully succeeding.

"You shouldn't be sir, I did it this morning, and it was for the best. Hows Kerry?" She said trying to hid her own growing sadness.

"She broke up with me yesterday. Now there's something I wanna talk to you about Sam."

'Oh, he used my first name, this can't good, or this could be the best thing in the world..' she thought.

"Your dads in the infirmary Sam."

"What? Why? He shouldn't be sick, Selmak would've prevent that, what's wrong with him?" She stood up.

Jack stood up too, "Come on Sam," He went and opened the door with her, and they ran to the infirmary.

"I'm dying Sam." Jacob Carter said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

With those words Sam gasped and tears appeared in her eyes, "But Selmak fixed the cancer.."

"Selmak is dying too, and he was supposed to die weeks ago, but I wouldn't let him go, we both wanted to see you get married, but now I just want you to be happy, Pete wasn't right for you." He said trying to console his daughter..

"But..." And she burst out into tears, the strong soldier that she was, had been forgotten for a while and she cried about a lot of things, but mostly for her dad.

"Sam don't cry, I have lived my life, I have seen things most won't see. Just promise me one thing?" He said smiling a little.

"Yeah? Anything dad." She held his hand with tears still rolling down her face from her blue eyes, but not as many tears as before.

"Be happily in love, find happiness," He glanced up at Jack who was sitting in the observation area, "With him.."

Sam hadn't seen him look at Jack, "With who dad?" Sam rested her head on his head looking away form him and the observation area.

"You know who I'm talking about Sam." He looked up and nodded to Jack, who had heard nothing of this conversation, but he knew that Jacob wanted what Jack had wanted for the past several years.

Jack nodded back he was going to do this, he is going to fulfil a dying man's wish and do it happily.


End file.
